Bad day
by introvertedlover2
Summary: The miraculous holder of the ladybug earrings, the serious and confident super heroine- Ladybug. That's who she was this morning. Now she just ended her first horrible day at a completely new school. Now she's just gloomy, shy, and unliked Juvia Lockser once again. Or so she thought. (art creds to GiuLoxar)


"Yo..." came the indifferent voice of the guy who had just ruined her day as he walked towards her.

"Hmph!" Juvia defiantly made it her goal to look away from the serious guy beside her. It seemed as if the rain strengthened with her increasingly foul mood. her hair flattened around her head and covered her eyes as she looked as the rain crashed and splattered into tiny little pieces on the slippery grey concrete. Her shoes were now completely soaked through and the weight of her back pack and soaking clothes only seemed to sink her deeper into her despair.

'It's bad enough it's raining today but now her day is completely ruined thanks to him! He's just like everyone else at juvias old school, thinking Juvia is gloomy and horrible and gluing that stupid note saying so on her desk...it's only juvias' first day at fairytail academy...why did juvia think moving here would change anything? No one ever likes a rain woman..'

Her thoughts were interrupted when two arms abruptly lifted a black shirt over her head so as to cover her from the rain. Juvia tried looking up at the guy she was just mentally complaining about when she caught sight of something else.

"Your chest!!!" Juvia blushed but was too entranced by his impressive body physique to look away. How she wished she could reach out and touch-

Juvia was shocked out of her day dream only to be mortified that she had unconsciously done exactly what she was daydreaming about. With her face now a red that could rival the blooming blush on Grays face she quickly snapped her hand back out of his personal space- though with him already being so close due to him holding his slightly drenched shirt over her for her protection, that was almost impossible- and quickly stumbled out what sounded like 20 apologies all said at the same time.

Gray shook his head as if to clear his thoughts- and the bright blush away- and made a 'tch' noise before looking her in the eyes and beginning to talk in a serious tone.

"Look, first of all I wasn't the one who stuck that rude note on your desk, it was some fuckers who aren't even in our class- those bastards always get a kick out of bullying new guys. All I was trying to do was get it off, ok? But don't worry about the guys who actually did it- our class took care of them. Second, I'm really sorry. For both what those guys did to you and for, um, the shirt." Suddenly his serious attitude faltered and his eyes widened with the thought of what she might think of him now that after upsetting her in class (not that he meant to), he seemingly out of the blue took his shirt off infront of her like some perv. He quickly made to speak his calm, confident, defense- "it's not like I was trying to show you my chest! I didn't mean for it to be like that! I just saw you getting drenched and I never bring an umbrella so my brain just decided on this!!..."- and that's what he actually rambled out. There was silence between them and he thought he surely fucked everything up. Now she'd never forgive him after this and she'd come to school tomorrow with a restraining order saying he was some sort of stripper!- he stopped his inner freak out to the sound of muffled giggles. He blinked and looked to see that the girl infront of him had a hand over her mouth and was shaking with suppressed giggles. Then as if she couldn't take it anymore, she dropped her hand and she laughed and laughed her heart out. He was slightly confused at first, since his first impression of this girl was that she never laughed or smiled, but he soon realized what a silly predicament they had managed to find themselves in and found that her laugh was oddly contagious. He grinned and laughed along with her. In the beggining she reminded him of ladybug, who he had only met today-like juvia-but he had a feeling that the seriousness of her face and actions would never go away. He pondered what it would be like if he got her to smile. With that thought he smiled longingly and looked up to see if on the off chance that she was still around, he would be able to see her on the near by roof-tops, but was nearly blinded by a brightness that wasn't there before.

"Look, the sun came out." Juvia was brought out of her laughing fit by this one sentence and immediately looked up from where gray had now removed his shirt from above her only to find blue skies and a beautiful sun shining down on her. She stared up in awe and thought that maybe today wouldn't be so bad. Soon she couldn't stop her smile or help but tear up in happiness. Luckily, if Gray were to ask, she could blame it on the suns dazzling ray's.

"Well I've got to go now, Juvia. So I'll see ya tomorrow, and try to stay out of the rain next time, ok?"

Juvia turned to where he was only to find him already walking off in the direction of a black limo with his hand giving her a half-hearted wave without turning to look at her. It seemed like his natural indifferent attitude was back. But she couldn't truly believe in that facade any more. She knows that theres more to him than that. She knows his laugh and his smile and how caring and kind he could be. She knows him as a friend now. Her new friend... she can't remember the last time she had one of those.

With that thought, Juvia Lockser smiled at the limo driving away and at the blue sky before her. Today was not a bad day.

_

**So that was my mlb/gruvia oneshot! sorry for any potential grammatical errors! anyway, I think it'd be cool to see gray let loose when he gets into his chat noir persona so i might make another one-shot after this when juvia is ladybug and gray is chatnoir! but no promises!! XD bye~~~**


End file.
